One Last Breath
by babygirl41096
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to be with her father after her mother and stephfater die in a accident. After she moves to Forks she becomes sick. Visiting the hospital she recives news that will change her life forever but theres something odd about that that boy.
1. Chapter 1

"DON'T LEAVE ME!! Please don't leave me," I heard him scream as my eyes drifted shut.

"I love you," it came out as a whisper but he heard it.

"I love you too, god I love you too," he grabbed my hand and lightly kissed my forehead.

"How is she?" a high soprano voice asked.

"She isn't going to make it is she."

"Carlisle said she wouldn't but she's proved him wrong before hasn't she."

"Yes she has."

"I love you," I said again I succumbed to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: **__** I CUSS A LOT.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own my doggie!!

B POV

I looked around the airport and immediately spotted my dad, Charlie.

"Bella!" he cried when I stepped in front of him, "you look……"

"Horrible yeah I know that," I croaked, voice horse from my constant crying.

"Yeah let's go I've got someone I want you to meet, he's in the car," we walked out into the crisp fall air and my sight was taken by a large russet coloured man with long onyx hair and eyes the colour of the night sky.

"Jacob?" I choked out, "Is that really you?"

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do just tell me," he said as a crushed me in a hug.

"Let……go………..can't…………breathe!"

"Oh sorry!" he released me and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I laughed but it caught me off guard.

"Here hand me your bag lets go," he said as he grabbed my bag. When I sat in the back of the car a cough racked my body.

When we reached home it looked exactly like I remembered it to be. The whitewashed siding seemed to gleam with rain in the car headlights. The gray shutters looked as if they could use a paint job from 16 years of neglect.

"Oh mom!" I breathed.

"What did you say Bella?" Jacob asked looking at me oddly.

"I didn't say anything," it came out more defensively then I intended.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. How would you know if I said anything you where opening the door and I was getting my bag out of the trunk," I looked at him suspiciously.

"Umm I saw your mouth moving," his eyes widened looking scared.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Bella I got you a new comforter set," Dad called from up in my room. On my bed was a brilliant blue bed spread that looked exactly like the one I was saving up to get in Phoenix.

"Ohmigod! Dad? Really?? I was saving up for this!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug and felt him stiffen. The sight of him, obviously embarrassed, caused me to crack up laughing.

"Bells I think you should put away your things it's almost 7:30 and I'm working the night shift tonight," Dad said looking upset.

"Its okay Dad, maybe Jacob could stay the night?" I looked between the two.

"If its okay with Billy, its okay with me," he looked at Jacob, "Want to stay tonight? But you must stay on the couch."

"Yes sir!" Jacob said with a straight back, like someone rammed a steel rod up his ass, his back was so straight, and saluted him.

"Jacob, you idiot!" I choked out laughing.

"Sure sure. You know you love me!" he cheekily replied.

"Dad I'll make y'all some dinner then put my things away," I said over my shoulder walking down the stairs. I opened the cabinets and found them bare, "Dad? Do you have no food in the house??"

"Um no, I think I'll call in some pizza and give you money to shop tomorrow," he hung his head.

"What do you only eat fast food and take out??" I chuckled.

"No!!" he said much too quickly.

"Dad!" I reprimand. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and I ran to get it.

"Hello?" I said when I opened it to see a boy about my age in a blue and red Dominos delivery man outfit with dark sandy colour hair and blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Mike Newton! You're Isabella swan aren't you?" he looked like an over excited lost puppy.

"Um yeah, how do you know my name? And by the way, it's Bella," I said as I felt a large hand settle on my shoulder.

"Charlie said you can't use your money so here's $50," he handed it to me and pressed his lips to the top of my head smirking.

"Uh thanks, what was the total again?" I asked looking at Mike sweetly.

"Um $44.97," he busied himself opening the warmer, "are you having a party or something?"

"I've honestly have no idea," I joked, I handed him the $50, "keep the change."

"Thanks. I'll see you in school," he replied happily and walked to the car.

"Dad, is there something you need to tell me?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen with the three (3) extra large pizzas.

"Like?" he said opening the top pizza box and taking a piece of pineapple and pepperoni.

"Like are we having a party and did you enroll me in school."

"No and yes you start Monday."

"Great thanks for telling me." Only dad ate and soon it was time for him to go.

"Bells I got to go now I'll probably be home around one (1) or two (2) tomorrow," he said grabbing his belt.

"Okay see you tomorrow," he walked by, kissed the top of my head and walked out the door, "Jacob I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Okay I know were everything is. If you need me you know where I am," he said and gave me a hug. I walked up the stairs and grabbed the first pair of pajamas my hands grabbed, a dark blue tank with large cream-coloured lace and matching pants. I grabbed my red iPod and put on my current sleep playlist.

I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theatre  
Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother

I let out a laugh as I heard the first part of the song.

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, til you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

'cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it

Well, I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

I started thinking about when I sung the song at my talent show to my ex-boyfriend and got suspended for a week. The next song that came on was "Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood and before the song was over, I was asleep and dreaming.

"_Bella?" I heard my mom call._

"_Mom? Where are you?" I called out into the darkness_

"_Bella! Don't move wait for me!" a velvet voice said. I felt a pair of cold, hard arms encircle me, "I'm going to pick you up and take you home okay?"_

"_No! My mom's here! I can't lose her again," I felt my self being picked up, "Edward Anthony Cullen! Put me down right now!"_

"_No, you can't help your mom Bella, she's dead," as the person behind the arms said dead I felt myself fall and heard dead echo._

"_No!" _I screamed and bolted up in my bed.

"Bella are you okay?" Jacob ran in and started looking around my room.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," I looked at him, "Could you stay in here with me?"

"Um sure?" he said looking at me strangely, "Why?"

"I don't now, I was scared then when you came in I felt safe. Do you know how crazy that sounds?" I laughed at myself.

"Bella, you don't sound crazy, insane? Psychotic, maybe? But defiantly not crazy," he laughed laying on top of my covers.

"Thanks Jacob."

"Sure, sure," I rolled over and he brushed my hair out of my face.

In my delusional sleep state I said, "Good night mom," but then I remembered who it was and started to cry silently.

"Come here Bella," Jacob said softly as I rolled back over to face him and he pulled me closer, "It will be okay, I promise"

"Does it get easier?" I asked referring to his mother, Sarah.

"Sometimes it seems it does and other times it doesn't," he just held me. I don't know how long I cried but I cried myself to sleep.

_**AN: Please pretty please with sugar on top review!!! Oh and in my story Bella might get a tattoo so go to my profile and vote also I have Bella's pj's and bed spread on my profile so look at them too!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know if I want to continue my story. Real life sucks right now and as much as that is no real reason I have no umpf to write. Help?


End file.
